Time Out
by DazedConfused
Summary: This is set after ep.18 'Dirty Girls' from season 7. It's a time out moment for Xander and Andrew to chat and bond.


Author: DazedConfused  
  
Feedback: Always welcome, chickaboo123uk@yahoo.co.uk or give me a review  
  
Distribution: Okay by me as long as you ask first  
  
Pairing: Xander and Andrew (both cute, sweet and funny), with mention of Willow  
  
Spoilers: This is set after Series 7 - Ep.18 "Dirty Girls"  
  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon/UPN/Mutant Enemy and other Big Wigs own the characters mention in this story, any infringement of copyrights is not intentional. Please don't sue me.  
  
Notes: I know that ep.19 gets a bit heavy and dark so in my world Xander comes home from the hospital for a few days and then ep.19 happens, for those of you who have seen it you'll know what I'm talking about, those of you who haven't - what are you doing reading this?  
  
Time Out  
  
Andrew is at it again with his camera, what Buffy doesn't know won't her was his philosophy. He was sat on a stool at the counter in the kitchen, trying to stay out of everyone's way.  
  
He checked that no one was watching through the kitchen window and pulled his camera out from under his top. He held the camera up in front of his face and turned it so hopefully his face was filling the screen. Andrew pressed the record button and made his voice as deep as it would go, so he would sound like the narrator from the Twilight Zone and spoke into the camera.  
  
"Hello gentle viewers; once again you join me inside the Summer household, better known as the Slayers Headquarters"  
  
His voice had grown with momentum through his opening speech so much so he paused to grab a quick breath before going on. Standing he turned the camera from his face and panned the kitchen to get a shot of the window or rather what was through the window. Out in the garden Buffy, Faith and Willow trained the potentials as best as they could.  
  
"As you can see we're pretty much at Defcon 4, everyone is preparing." He turned the camera back on to himself and lost the dramatic voice as he addressed the camera.  
  
".apart from Dawnie who's at school, Spike who is sleeping in the basement -because you know, vamp, sun, combustion and all the potentials that were hurt in the fight with Caleb" He paused and looked off to the side, wondering if he should mention anymore about Caleb or not.  
  
"Caleb is this guy, a preacher - but evil and really strong, like stronger even then Buffy." He thought about this for a moment his mouth pouting, ".maybe" He started walking towards the basement door.  
  
"Now were going to see Spike, he lives downstairs in the basement.I know don't ask" Andrew said shaking his head.  
  
He crept down the stairs and pointed the camera at Spike who laid disheveled on top of his bed, a thin sheet draped over his lower half. Andrew zoomed in so the camera was filled with Spikes face and bare chest.  
  
"Again without a shirt on" Andrew whispered.  
  
Helplessly he let out a sigh of wonder and contentment, realizing he tired to cover it up with a cough. He scrambled up the stairs before Spike caught him.  
  
Still alone in the house he wandered upstairs to Willow's room and once again turned on the camera.  
  
"And now for the real hero of this tale and all around great guy and."  
  
Andrew looked up at the ceiling as if he would find the right words to describe Xander up there,  
  
".Carpenter".  
  
He added meekly into the camera before opening the door and in a grand dramatic voice bellowed,  
  
"Xander Harris"  
  
He quickly zoomed in on Xander's face and then just as quickly hit pause and dropped the camera and put it behind his back. Xander was scowling and looking threateningly at Andrew, well as much as someone could with a big white gauze over his eye and wearing Spiderman pajama's.  
  
"What?" Andrew asked mixing innocence, whining and annoyance.  
  
"I don't know maybe the fact that I've been deformed, that girls are dying life right and centre and at any moment now the world could go Hell - making a documentary doesn't really seem like a good idea"  
  
"Look I know that before I bugged everyone by pushing this in their faces" Andrew waved the camera about wildly and edge closer to Xander who was recovering in Willow's bed.  
  
"But at the time I was trying to help the best way I could, you know help the future generations - if there is a future that is. Now I'm filming for myself because it's pretty boring around here"  
  
"What with the deaths and all" Xander asked part bitterly and part sarcastic.  
  
Andrew screwed up his face in shame and annoyance at himself, around Xander he always seemed to mess up.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that. Everyone has something to do and I don't especially today, there's a whole time out vibe going on. I thought videotaping would pass the time and I'm only filming myself and you.so Buffy doesn't have to know?" He added hopefully.  
  
"I won't tell Buffy, just don't film anyone but yourself that includes me, and stay out of everyone's way. What did you mean by time out vibe?" Wishing he hadn't asked, he was exhausted already.  
  
"Oh well it's like everyone is going through the motions, Dawns going to school, all the girls training - doing it because they don't have anything else to do. I mean the house feels quiet and its feels right to just lay about and rest I mean lately things have been pretty hairy, it's nice to get some peace"  
  
"The calm before the storm" Xander said, more to himself then Andrew.  
  
Andrew took it that because of the chatting he was welcome to stay and before Xander could say another word he sat lightly on the end of the bed.  
  
For Xander as soon as Andrew opened the door he gave an inward sigh, Andrew was a pain, probably a nice guy but a pain none the less. Right now he just wanted to get better so he could get back in the game, but he wondered what help could he be now? With one eye what good would he be in a fight?  
  
Although Andrew annoyed him, an inner part of him was glad for the company although he would never actually admit he was glad to see Andrew. Apart from Will, hardly anyone stopped by. Dawn came whenever she had free time, Giles too but Will was the only one who made time - it felt like she was the only one who wanted to be there.  
  
As for Buffy she came by the hospital twice and barely stopped by his bed before heading out the door, something was going on with her. Maybe whenever she looked at him she would always be reminded of the way Caleb defeated them so easily. It wasn't just him; Buffy seemed to be pulling away from everyone, seeing only the mission and not the individuals fighting it. Before Caleb had hurt him he had something but what? His mind was still a little fuzzy, hadn't he said: 'So you're the one that sees things'?  
  
"You know it was brave of you to go to the wine cellar in the first place, I mean you know how to fight but the girls are like slayers" Andrew said interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"And I'm an average Joe you mean. Look it wasn't bravery, it was just something that I had to do and with all the girls going into battle it felt wrong to stay home, plus Buffy needed every experienced fighter she could get"  
  
"I think you're so cool the way you look after everyone, protect the house, and build things you know with your hands" Andrew was looking off into space, picturing Xander repairing the windows.  
  
As Xander watched Andrew sit there with that stupid smile on his face he felt his heart soften. Andrew was trying to be a good guy, he wasn't even a close friend yet he came up here to spend time with him - more then what some had done. He gave Andrew one of his wide smiles, the one that always cheered up Willow.  
  
"You know Andrew you're not so bad, I mean the whole killing Jonathan aside your pretty much a good guy. Any girl.or one would be lucky to end up with you"  
  
Andrew's face lit up, Xander had never been this nice to him before, and he got excited and bounced up and down on the bed. Xander got a kick out of seeing how happy he had made someone.  
  
"I mean if I batted for the other team I would be set if I had a catch like you"  
  
Andrew smile became wider and he raised his shoulders almost up to his ears and gave a deep sigh. Just then Xander realized that in his haste to make Andrew feel good and part of the gang he might have sent out some mixed signals. But Andrew looked so happy, kinda like a little pet dog he had as kid - before Spot went of to the farm.hey wait a minute did Spot really go to a farm or did his dad.okay one problem at a time.  
  
"But you know I don't bat for that other team, I'm strictly a home team guy, I hardly bat for this team well apart from the other night with Anya but that was more a substitution/loan out. I'm not really good with baseball metaphors or anything to do with sports for that matter but you get the idea"  
  
He could practically feel the sweat dripping off his forehead, what with the foot in his mouth and standing in his own grave he had been digging he wasn't sure Andrew had gotten the message. He learnt forward and slapped Andrew on the arm in a buddy-buddy way; thankfully he actually hit Andrew's arm and not anything else like he had done earlier with Willow (Willow: "arm, breast close enough").  
  
Andrew finally felt like he belonged in the house, that he was a part of the team. Xander was so sweet.  
  
"I better go and let you rest, so remember don't mention the camera to Buffy. I don't want my ass kicked or worse another lecture" He said getting up and heading for the door.  
  
Xander gave another huge smile that would keep Andrew warm for the next couple of nights. He fumbled with his camera and as he was backing out the door he said,  
  
"I like your P.j's; I've got some with Superman on"  
  
He pulled the door to and stood staring at it for a while with a smile on his face before walking off to hide his camera.  
  
Andrew hoped Xander would recuperate soon because he was pretty sure that in the big fight to come he would play a major part.  
  
THE END 


End file.
